Heh?
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sakura ditembak sama Naruto, anak aksel yang superculun. Helloooo, yang bener aja? Tapi demi kasih liat ke Gaara kalo Sakura bisa nemu cowok baru, kenapa nggak? Warning: Bukan Bahasa Baku.


Heh?

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Sakura, aku suka sama kamu. Mau jadi pacar aku ga?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya ke samping. Ini parah, bener-bener parah. Di hari valentine gini, bisa-bisanya Sakura ditembak sama Naruto, cowok paling culun di sekolah. Ah lagian Sakura bego sih pas diajakin Hinata ke lapangan mau-maunya aja lagi, siapa yang tau ternyata Hinata udah berkomplot sama Naruto? Lagian, Sakura bahkan ga pernah ngobrol sama Hinata sebelumnya, cuma sekedar tau dia anak kelas sebelah yang super pinter. Trus ini kenapa jadi malah kejebak gini?

"Serius?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Diliat darimanapun, Naruto ini ga ada bagus-bagusnya, kecuali otaknya. Yah, kelasnya Naruto dan Hinata emang berasal dari kelas akselerasi, Sakura ga yakin sebenernya jatohnya mereka anak kelas berapa, yang jelas Naruto lebih muda dari Sakura.

"Iya aku serius." Naruto masih membungkuk sambil menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah muda ke hadapan Sakura.

"Lo ga lagi ngerjain gue, kan? Plis ini ga lucu. Dan kita lagi diliat banyak orang." Iya, siapa yang ga mau liat kejadian absurd kayak gini? Naruto, si cowok culun berkacamata gede dengan rambut gondrong awut-awutannya nembak Sakura, yang emang ga cantik juga sih… tapi plis, ini sensasional. Ga tiap hari kan liat orang nembak ditengah lapangan?

"Eng-enggak aku beneran suka sama Kak Sakura, aku mau jadi pacarnya kakak." Sakura tepok jidat. Tuh kan, dia aja manggilnya kakak, gimana caranya bisa jadi pacaran?

"Terima aja, Ra." Terdengar suara dari belakang. Sakura menoleh, cuma buat ngeliat Gaara, orang yang baru mutusin dia seminggu lalu buat cewek cheers pamer paha itu nyengir lebar. Pasti dia puas banget, ngeliat Sakura ditembak sama cowok yang levelnya jauh dibawah Gaara. Iya, Gaara emang salah satu cowok inceran di sekolah ini. Entah mimpi apa dulu dia terima aja pas Sakura nembak.

"Berisik lo." Sakura menggeram kesal. Ini apaan sih? Musti bereaksi gimana coba? Tolak aja apa? Ga kenal ini, ga bakal ada rasa ga enak, kan? Hissshhh, dari jauh Sakura masih bisa denger cekikikannya Matsuri, pacar barunya Gaara. Temen-temen Sakura, Ino dan Tenten cuma bisa ngeliat dengan muka cengo. Woi, bantuin kek! "Elo, suka sama gue?"

"Iya, kak." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Berenti manggil gue kakak."

Sakura ngambil bunganya dan pergi ninggalin Naruto yang cuma terdiam sendiri di lapangan, mengabaikan teriakan kecewa para penonton yang kecewa karena ga dapet ending yang jelas. Sakura bisa denger teriakan Ino dan Tenten yang berusaha ngejer Sakura, tapi Sakura pura-pura ga tau dan jalan secepet mungkin. Enough, ngeliat Gaara sama Matsuri tadi udah bikin lumayan bete. Dan apa maksudnya coba Gaara ngomong gitu? Dia seneng gitu liat Sakura dipermaluin?

"Sakura!" Tenten menepuk bahu Sakura. "Lo kenapa, sih? Kalo ga suka tinggal tolak aja, kasian tau si Naruto digantungin gitu."

"Ah emang gue ga bilang gitu, ya?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang bunga ditangannya. "Astaga, ini apa maksudnya bunganya bisa di gue?" Sakura ngelemparin bunganya yang langsung refleks ditangkap oleh Tenten.

"Ya mana gue tau, elo yang ngambil."

"Jadi sebenernya elo nerima dia ga sih, Ra?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Gue bahkan ga kenal dia siapa. Maksudnya gue tau sih, dia Naruto, anak aksel. Tapi gue ga tau dia itu mahluk dari planet apa, entah mars atau saturnus, gue ga tau." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Kok dia bisa suka sama gue, sih? Dalem rangka apa? Apa dia dikerjain, dia dibully trus disuruh nembak gue? Ini pasti rencananya Gaara buat malu-maluin gue, iya kan?"

"Hush mikir jelek aja lo." Ino menjitak kepala Sakura. "Ya siapa tau dia suka sama lo trus merhatiin lo dari jauh kayak di film-film. Bisa aja, kan?"

"Tapi kan kalo di film cowoknya ganteng, No."

"Oke kalo gitu kita sebut si Naruto pangeran kodok. Dia pangeran tapi jelek kayak kodok." Mereka bertiga ketawa. "Tapi kan lo ambil bunganya, Ra. Itu jadi lo jadian dong sama dia?"

"Lah aturan dari mana itu?" Sakura kaget. "Gue juga ga tau tiba-tiba ni bunga udah ada di tangan gue."

"Semua orang juga liat elo yang ambil bunganya."

"Ah gitu ya?" Sakura lemas. "Trus gue musti gimana, balikin?"

"Gila lo, Ra. Jangan gitulah, jahat tau ga?"

"Trus?"

"Ya ga tau, simpen aja." Tenten memaksa Sakura memegang buket bunga pemberian Naruto. "Liat entar aja, kalo dia nyamperin baru lo urusin lagi."

"Tapi gue malu sama anak-anak, ini pasti gue diledekin trus digosipin deh abis ini. Pada tau sendiri kan mulut anak-anak gimana jeleknya?"

"Ya sabar aja, berapa lama sih mereka bakal ngeledekin lo?"

"Trus kalo misalnya ada Naruto gue musti bilang apa?"

"Ya itu terserah lo. Kan elo yang mutusin mau terima apa enggak."

Sakura cuma terdiam dan akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas. Ini absurd, Sakura berharap ga akan ketemu Naruto lagi selamanya.

* * *

Tapi harapan Sakura ternyata ga terkabul. Naruto nunggu di depan kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah disuit-suitin sama anak-anak akhirnya Sakura cuma bisa liat-liatan sama Ino dan Tenten, dan akhirnya Sakura mutusin buat nyelesain urusan ini. Yah, err… dengan berat hati, Sakura meninggalkan kedua temannya dan berjalan kearah Naruto sambil memeluk buket bunga mawarnya.

"Oke, lo mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Sakura langsung.

"Kakak belom jawab."

Kali ini Naruto bicara dalam keadaan berdiri tegak, dan baru kali ini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sakura baru sadar, cowok ini bener-bener jangkung. Sakura termasuk tinggi diantara temen-temen ceweknya, dan ternyata tingginya ga nyampe sebahunya Naruto.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo sih? Gaara? Elo dibully? Ngaku deh, ini kerjaan siapa?"

"Eng-enggak ada, kak."

"Okay, kita omongin ini diluar." Sakura menatap kedua temannya, meminta persetujuan, dan mereka mengangguk. "Lo ada kerjaan abis ini?"

"Nggak ada sih, kak."

"Ya udah ayo ngomongnya diluar aja." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto keluar, mengabaikan ledekan yang terdengar disana-sini. Yang diseret pun cuma terdiam dan mengikuti Sakura. Mungkin Naruto dibully, dan ga berani jujur di sekolah karena takut digebukin sama cowok-cowok nakal itu. Atau mungkin cewek? Orang kayak Naruto kan bisa aja dibully sama cewek, lembek gitu.

"Kak…" Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku bawa kendaraan."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto ke tempat parkir, yah gapapalah naik motor bebek butut. Malah Sakura ga tau orang macem gini bisa bawa kendaraan sendiri, naik sepeda aja kayaknya bisa jatoh. Tapi, mereka ngelewatin tempat parkir motor. Sakura mulai cengo, jangan bilang dia bawa mobil?

"Tunggu disini aja, kak. Aku ambil mobil dulu." Sakura melototin punggung Naruto yang menjauh, seriusan tu anak bener-bener bawa mobil?

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura cukup kaget saat melihat jenis mobil yang dikendarai Naruto, mobil yang lumayan besar dengan roda yang sepertinya sanggup menggilas apapun yang ada di depannya. Itu… Land Rover Discovery! Sakura cukup tahu karena ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan otomotif dan Sakura senang melihat gambar-gambar mobil yang ada di brosur milik ayahnya. Itu kan salah satu mobil termahal, pantes aja Naruto dibully, ternyata emang anak orang kaya.

"Kak, masuk kak."

Sakura buru-buru tersadar dan masuk kedalam mobil mahal impiannya itu, membiarkan Naruto membawanya ke salah satu mall terdekat. Turun dari mobil, meninggalkan buket bunganya di kursi penumpang, mereka segera menuju ke Pizza Hut. Naruto kan anak orang kaya, pasti mau bayarin, Sakura ngakak dalam hati.

"Mau makan apa, kak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Meat lover sama minumnya err… lemon tea anget aja." Sakura terdiam, memperhatikan Naruto yang masih memesan makanannya. Sakura baru sadar, rambut Naruto pirang keemasan, bukan pirang pucat seperti Ino, warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan, dan entah kenapa Sakura merasa familiar dengan wajah dan suaranya. Yah, sayangnya karena kacamata besar itu Sakura ga bisa ngeliat mukanya dengan jelas sih, bener-bener kayak pantat botol.

"Itu kacamata lo minus berapa sih? Tebel banget."

"Ini? Lima." Naruto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Udah make dari TK sih, kebanyakan main komputer."

"Dasar anak kecil…"

"Cuman beda setaun doang." Potong Naruto.

"Trus kenapa manggil gue kakak?"

"Maunya dipanggil apa?"

"Sakura aja." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, Naruto, kenapa lo nembak gue? Ngaku, siapa yang nyuruh lo?"

"Emangnya kalo nembak orang musti disuruh, itu kan dari hati. Aku beneran suka sama kamu kok, kalo ditanya dari kapan, kayaknya dari kemaren deh."

"Ke… maren?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Seriusan ini?

"Iya, kemaren. Sampe kemaren aku ga tau kamu siapa. Trus pas aku lewat kelas kamu, kamu lagi joget-joget sambil nyanyi ga jelas trus jadiin pengapus sebagai mik. Jujur, suara kamu ancur."

"Te-terus…" Sakura mulai menggeram, ini kenapa jadi ngatain gueeee?

"Well, apa ya? Kamu terlihat sangat hidup." Sakura memutar bola matanya, jadi yang lain zombie gitu? "Aku ga tau kenapa, tapi aku suka kamu. Kamu, beda banget sama aku."

"Iya, beda. Elo cowok, gue cewek."

"Nah itu, normal kan kalo cowok suka sama cewek?" Makanan mereka dateng, Sakura langsung mengambil sepotong pizza dengan tangannya, beda sama Naruto yang makan pake garpu dan pisau. "Please be my girl. Aku bakal ngasih apapun yang kamu mau selama aku bisa, janji."

"Nar, lo mau gue morotin lo?" Sakura ketawa. "Jujur sih elo menggoda banget, orang kaya. Cuma, lo ga suka gue, Nar. Ngerti itu. Lo kemaren cuma takjub sama gue."

"Kamu ga mau nyoba dulu. Aku tau kamu baru putus dari Gaara."

"What? Elo tau? Katanya lo baru kemaren tau gue."

"Cari info gampang kali." Naruto ketawa. "Kasih aku kesempatan. Kalo di FTV biasanya cewek yang lagi kesepian itu bakal gampang jatuh cinta sama cowok ganteng yang lewat."

"Kamu ga ganteng, Nar."

"Aku ganteng, kok." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Wajah Naruto sepertinya benar-benar mulus kecuali tiga goresan tipis mirip kumis kucing di pipinya. "Gini, aku ga bisa janjiin semua waktu aku buat kamu karena aku juga kerja sama papa. Tapi aku akan usaha dan aku yakin kamu bakal suka sama aku."

"Okay…" Sakura masih ga bisa berenti ketawa. Nekat ni orang. "Kita coba, kamu boleh ngakuin ke semua orang kalo aku pacar kamu, tapi aku ga ngiyain kita pacaran. Bisa dibilang status doang, okay?"

"Emm…" Naruto mikir bentar. "Oke."

Sakura ketawa lagi, dan entah sadar atau enggak mulai ber-aku-kamu pada cowok satu ini. Emang ga ganteng sih, tapi dia pinter dan tajir, dan kayaknya lucu juga. Good luck, Sakura.

* * *

"Apa? Jadi lo jadian sama Naruto?" Teriak Tenten ga percaya.

"Kan status doang. Lagian dia pinter, trus kaya. Lumayan kan?"

"Gue ga tau lo sekarang jadi matre." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ga matre sih, anggep aja nilai plus." Sakura ketawa. "Lagian cinta sejati gue sih Namikaze Naru. Aaarrggghhh…" Sakura mengecup foto Namikaze Naru di handphonenya.

"Ngimpi." Tenten menjitak kepala Sakura. "Lagian lo ngefans banget ama penyanyi satu itu, dari jaman dia ikut Idola Cilik ampe dia udah gede."

"Ya abis ganteng. Siapa yang ga ngefans." Jawab Ino yang juga fans Namikaze Naru. "Dia anaknya si itu kan, Namikaze Minato. Emaknya orang Ame gitu, makanya mukanya rada asing gitu, cakep kan?"

"Ya cakep, tapi ga sampe segitunya juga." Tenten nunjuk Sakura yang masih nyiumin layar handphonenya.

"Ingetin gue buat ga minjem hapenya." Kata Ino.

* * *

'Sakura lagi ngapain?'

Sakura memandang pesan di layar handphonenya. Dari Naruto. Ya, mungkin mulai sekarang Sakura harus membiasakan diri dengan pesan-pesan dari Naruto.

'Bikin PR fisika tapi ga ngerti, hahaha… mana minggu depan ulangan lagi, kayaknya besok pagi nyontek aja deh.'

'Mo diajarin? Aku udah selesai kerja.'

Sakura melihat jam dinding, baru jam tujuh malam. Bolehlah, apalagi kepintarannya Naruto kan udah ga diragukan. Siapa tau Sakura bisa ketularan pinter.

'Sip, kesini sekarang. Masih inget rumahnya, kan?'

Ga sampe setengah jam, Naruto udah sampe di rumah Sakura. Yah, semoga Naruto ga ilfil liat kamar Sakura yang berantakan. Cowok boleh sih masuk kamar, selama pintu kamarnya dibuka. Lagian belajar di luar males, masih enakan di kamar Sakura bisa duduk dikarpet trus gegulingan.

"Kamu fans Namikaze Naru?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat melihat poster besar penyanyi itu terpampang di kamar Sakura.

"Iya sih, jadi kapan kamu ngajarin aku fisikanya?"

"Sekarang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama lengkap kamu siapa sih? Aku ga tau."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Punya sodara? Di rumah tinggal sama siapa aja?"

"Aku anak tunggal, sama papa."

"Mama kamu?"

"Ga tau, dulu cerai sama papa waktu aku masih TK. Balik ke negara asalnya kalo ga salah."

"Emang bukan orang Konoha?"

"Emang aku kurang bule?"

Plakk… sebuah bantal melayang ke kepala Naruto.

* * *

Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya, diiringi tatapan ngenes kedua temannya. Gila aja, demi peluncuran album terbaru Namikaze Naru, Sakura sampe rela bolos sekolah demi duduk paling depan, ngantri paling depan, atau apapun paling depan biar bisa dapet cd yang ada tanda tangan sang penyanyi. Yang bener aja.

"Udah ya guys, gue cabut. Dadah…"

Ino dan Tenten cuma bisa melihat Sakura lari meninggalkan kelas.

Sayangnya, rencana Sakura ga berjalan mulus. Sakura ketangkep saat pengen loncatin pager, yah, Sakura lupa sekolah ini penuh dengan cctv. Akhirnya, Sakura berakhir tertahan di sekolah, dengan pengawasan ketat, dan ga bisa dateng ke acara peluncuran album terbaru Namikaze Naru tepat waktu.

Pas Sakura sampe ke tempat peluncuran albumnya, udah rame banget. Dan album yang dijual ditempat itu udah ludes terjual. Yah, fans die hard Namikaze Naru emang banyak banget, dan kebanyakan cewek-cewek seumuran Sakura. Bisa sih beli di toko kaset, tapi kan ga ada tanda tangannya. Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu bisa dapet album bertanda tangan.

Sakura lemes, seenggaknya bisa berada di jarak kurang dari seratus meter dari Naru, walau dia ga keliatan juga dari sini.

* * *

"Kamu tadi kena hukum?"

"Tau darimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kata Hinata." Naruto duduk disamping Sakura. Entah sejak kapan, tapi rutinitas mengunjungi Sakura jadi kebiasaan Naruto kalo lagi ga kerja sama papanya.

"Hehe, iya." Sakura memandang Naruto yang masih keliatan capek. "Kamu sebenernya kerja apa, sih?"

"Ya kerja, sama papa. Papaku ada perusahaan gitu, macem-macemlah bisnisnya. Atas dasar pewaris tunggal whatever gitu ya aku musti belajar ngelola dari sekarang, sama sekalian ngelatih diri sendiri juga, sih." Sakura cuma angguk-angguk, orang pinter omongannya gitu, ya. "Trus kamu tadi kenapa dihukum?"

"Itu…" Sakura liat kiri kanan, mastiin orang tuanya ga ada. "Aku mau bolos."

"Ngapain?"

"Ada peluncuran album Namikaze Naru." Sakura menunduk lemas. "Biasanya aku pasti dapet album yang ditandatanganin, tapi tadi karena aku ketangkep dan ga bisa dateng cepet, keabisan deh. Akhirnya aku cuma beli di toko kaset yang biasa."

"Kamu selalu dapet tanda tangan?"

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengambil beberapa cd termasuk cd yang baru dibelinya tadi sore dari rak di kamarnya. "Emang rada kurang kerjaan, sih, Naru juga ga bakal inget aku walau dia udah berapa kali nandatanganin buat aku. Tapi ya, aku rasanya lebih deket aja sama dia, tadi aja walau ga dapet, tau aku bisa dalem jarak kurang dari seratus meter dari dia rasanya udah senang banget."

"Emm…" Sakura ketawa liat reaksi Naruto yang kayak ga tau mau ngomong apa sambil terus meratiin cd yang dibawa Sakura, satu cd lama yang ada tanda tangannya, satu yang baru.

"Lebay, ya?"

"Ga juga, banyak yang lebih lebay dari kamu." Naruto ketawa. "Ada spidol permanen? Sini aku yang tanda tangan, gini doang kan gampang."

"Lah beda dong tanda tangannya."

"Bisaaaaa... kan ada contekannya."

Dan Sakura bener-bener kaget, saat Naruto bener-bener bisa bikin tanda tangan persis punya Namikaze Naru.

"Kamu, bisa malsuin tanda tangan gitu?"

"Iya, kadang aku malsuin tanda tangan papa." Jawab Naruto kalem.

* * *

Sakura terperangah melihat nilainya. Gila, baru kali ini sepanjang sejarah nilai fisika Sakura bisa seratus. Dan ini karena sering diajarin Naruto, ternyata ga rugi juga deket sama Naruto. Well, dia harus tau. Sakura langsung lari ke kelas Naruto.

Tapi disana, Sakura cuma liat Naruto ngobrol akrab banget sama Hinata. Iya, cewek yang dulu manggil Sakura ke lapangan. Mereka kayaknya deket banget, sebenernya mereka ada hubungan apa? Oke, ini ga bener, masa jealous sih? Tapi, Sakura ga berani ganggu juga, mending balik ke kelas aja, ntar malem aja pamernya.

Brakk... Sakura menabrak seseorang saat berbalik arah. Itu Gaara, dan coca cola yang dipegangnya tumpah ke baju Sakura, dan ngotorin kertas ulangannya.

"Jalan liat, dong. Apa ketularan rusak mata lo sama si cowok cupu?"

"Namanya Naruto." Sahut Sakura. "Gue minta maaf, dan baju gue juga yang basah, gue bisa ganti coca cola lo, kok."

"Ga usah, kesian gue sama lo. Jadi cewe desperate amat. Udah dulu nembak gue, gue mainin doang, trus putus lo jadiannya sama yang model begitu? Plis deh, ternyata bener ya selera lo rendah."

"Selera gue ga rendah, gue kebetulan dapet yang lebih bagus dari lo, beda level, jauh banget. At least, dia punya otak, ga kosong kayak lo. Badan kok isinya otot semua."

"Lo ngatain gue?"

"Iya." Sakura senyum. "Thanks ya mutusin gue. Cewek modal paha dada kayak Matsuri emang pas buat lo."

"Jaga mulut lo."

"Ga bisa, otomatis. Lagian gue udah minta maaf, elo dulu kok yang mulai."

"Jangan kira karena lo cewek gue ga bisa main tangan ya sama lo."

"Tuh kan ga punya otak, otot terus dipamerin."

Bagaikan slow motion, Sakura bisa ngeliat tangan Gaara melayang terkepal kearah pipi Sakura. Sakura merem, tapi sakitnya tetep ga berasa. Buagh, Sakura ngeliat, masih dalem gerakan slow motion, Gaara terjatuh ke lantai dihantam Naruto yang entah muncul darimana.

"Jangan coba-coba ngapa-ngapain cewek gue!" Teriak Naruto.

* * *

Mereka berakhir di ruang BP, dengan penampilan keduanya acak-acakan dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang mutusin minta maaf dan pura-pura baikan sama Gaara. Narutonya sendiri nolak, kalo ditanya jawabannya cuma,

"Papa saya bilang, dalam perkelahian, saya ga boleh bicara kecuali sama pengacara saya. Kalau ibu ga menyelesaikan kasus ini sekarang, mending saya telpon pengacara saya dan biar dia yang bicara dengan ibu."

Ini absurd. Dan akhirnya mereka ada di kelas Sakura yang kosong, berusaha ngobersihin luka Naruto dan ditutupin pake perban dan plester. Naruto masih cemberut, sementara Sakura mengelap sudut bibir Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah. Pelan, Sakura menyingkap poni panjang Naruto yang ternyata sangat halus dan menjepitnya dengan jepit rambut yang selalu tersedia didalam tas Sakura. Ada luka di atas alisnya.

"Nar, maaf ya kamu jadi berantem gara-gara aku. Mulutku emang ga bisa dijaga kalo soal dia, aku masih sensitif. Mantan itu emang masalah yang susah, ya?"

"Iya aku ngerti, kok."

Sakura menggunting sedikit perban dan plester dan menempelkannya di dahi Naruto. Kacamata Naruto retak, apa anak itu masih bisa liat buat nyetir pulang?

"Aku pasti bisa bikin kamu lupain dia." Bisik Naruto. "Dia cuma cowok brengsek yang bisanya mukul cewek."

"Aku lebih mikirin gimana caranya kamu pulang. Kacamata kamu retak parah."

"Aku masih bisa pake contact lense."

"Lah, ada?" Sakura terkejut. Kalo emang ada contact lense ngapain dia pake kacamata setebel pantat botol.

"Tapi aku ga suka makenya." Naruto meringis. "Males ngurusnya juga, musti sering-sering tetes mata."

Naruto ngubek-ngubek tasnya, dan mengeluarkan tabung contact lense.

"Hei, jangan kaget. Kamu baru pertama kali ini kan bakal liat aku lepas kacamata."

"Err... iya sih." Sakura ketawa. "Sebulanan kenal kamu dengan status pacaran dan ga pernah liat kamu tanpa kacamata."

"Ya gimana, aku ga bisa liat, kalo dilepas tar bukannya ngomong sama kamu malah salah orang." Naruto menghela nafas panjang, seperti takut untuk ngelepas kacamatanya. "Kamu tau, belakangan aku baru sadar ngeliat kamu nyanyi dengan suara ancur itu bukan pertama kalinya liat kamu. Aku udah berapa kali liat kamu, cuma ga ngeh."

"Iyalah, kita kan satu sekolah."

"Bukan gitu... aku ga pernah meratiin orang-orang yang ga perlu aku kenal. Kejam sih, tapi ya emang aku orangnya rada males sama orang ga jelas." Naruto diem, masih ngulur waktu, dan itu ketauan banget. "Inget ga kamu pernah ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas waktu idola kamu itu bilang udah punya cewek trus ceweknya rahasia."

"Yah, kan aku penasaran, Nar. Lagi apa hubungannya?" Sakura muter bola matanya. "Kamu takut banget pake contact lensenya? Mau aku bantuin pake? Tapi bukannya malah lebih serem kalo orang lain yang makein? Ga usah ngalor ngidul gitu deh."

"Ada hubungannya." Potong Naruto frustasi. "Kamu mungkin bakal berubah sama aku."

"Hah?"

"Kamu bisa ngenalin aku siapa kalo aku kayak gini?" Naruto melepas kacamatanya, meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong. Walau rambutnya awut-awutan dan mukanya ada luka, tapi itu jelas Namikaze Naru. Pantes aja Sakura ngerasa familiar sama suaranya, dan tampilannya kayak gini malah mirip banget sama di salah satu video klip, wajah luka, rambut awut-awutan, keren. Yah, minus jepit bunga-bunga unyu yang nyangkut di poni Naruto. Sementara Sakura cengo, Naruto memasang contact lensenya.

"It cant be real." Bisik Sakura.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, kamu ga pernah nanya nama asli aku dan detilnya aku kerja ngapain kan?" Naruto mengeluarkan jaketnya dan memakainya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura masih bengong, walau akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan Naruto. "Kenalin, Namikaze Naru."

"What?" Sakura baru sadar dari cengonya dan baru sadar kalo didepannya berdiri seorang Namikaze Naru. "Jadi kamu... beneran..."

"Ciee tangannya ga mau dilepas lagi, gimana rasanya salaman sama idola?" Naruto ngakak. "Kalo di absen emang namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ya khusus sih, biar ga heboh di sekolah. Dan daripada kamu bengong gitu, mending pikirin caranya keluarin pacar kesayanganmu ini dari sekolah tanpa ketauan cewek-cewek cheers yang lagi latian di depan. Beberapa dari mereka fans aku, fans serem, aku pernah dicakar."

Sakura masih bengong, ini seriusan?

"Sakura, hello... masih idup?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. Naruto hanya bisa tepok jidat, reaksinya bener-bener sesuai perkiraan.

"Ah aku ga mati kok." Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dan tiba-tiba menjerit keras. Refleks, langsung dibekep sama Naruto.

"Ra, fokus woy." Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, membungkuk agar wajah mereka bisa sejajar. "Oke, kita konfirmasi. Jadi aku Namikaze Naru, yang kalo ga penting males nyisir sama lebih suka pake kacamata. Sengaja pake nama samaran biar ga heboh karena home schooling itu ga asik, aku udah pernah nyoba. Dan oh iya, kamu fans berat aku, yang sayangnya aku baru tau setelah kita deket dan sayangnya lagi aku udah keburu suka sama kamu jadi ya aku biarin aja, walau aslinya rada ogah sih sama cewek-cewek rempong."

"Tapi... itu... kamu beneran?"

"Iya." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Nggak mungkin!" Teriak Sakura. "Dia itu cool, jarang ngomong, kalo lagi di acara aja hostnya dicuekin. Kamu ga bisa diem gini, gimana caranya?"

"Kalo kamu sadar aku ga bisa diemnya cuma depan kamu, sama Hinata, kalo di sekolah, tapi dia sepupuku. Aslinya dia di agensi papa juga, Hinaruta, yang anak girlband, rasanya dia ngetop banget deh, ga mungkin kamu ga tau."

"Ya, thanks to make up." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hinata di pintu kelas. "Tapi shocknya ditunda dulu. Naruto ada gladi resik sore ini, dan lebam dimukanya pasti bikin heboh. Aku ga tau Om Minato bakal bilang apa soal muka kamu, yang jelas harus sembuh sebelum konser minggu depan."

Sakura memandang Hinata yang berdiri melipat tangan di bingkai pintu, oke sepertinya ini beneran serius, dan Naruto harus diamankan. Sakura emang pernah liat keganasan fans fanatik Naru, dan itu horror banget. Sampe pernah ada yang keinjek-injek karena mereka rebutan pengen liat Naru dari deket. Sakura ngefans, tapi belom sampe sNarutotunya.

"Oke, kamu pake ini." Sakura ngeluarin masker pink dari dalem tasnya. Emang buat jaga-jaga, soalnya Sakura sering naik bis kalo Naruto lagi kerja jadi ga bisa anterin Sakura pulang. Ya, buat cegah polusi kan.

"Piglet? Ga mau ah, ini terlalu swe..."

"Pake ga?" Sakura mulai ngebentak, dan Naruto buru-buru make maskernya dengan takut. "Buat jaga-jaga kacamata retaknya pake aja dulu, entar aku tuntun kamunya biar ga nabrak-nabrak gara2 pake kacamata ancur."

"Kalo gitu ngapain pake masker?" Kata Hinata males. "Selama dia masih dengan kacamata botol itu ga bakal dikenalin. Hayok ah jalan, udah jam tiga, gladi resiknya jam lima."

* * *

Sakura mandangin poster besar Namikaze Naru di dinding kamarnya. Ini udah berlalu satu hari dari kejadian kemaren, dan Naruto belom ngehubungin Sakura lagi. Ya, emang ini sabtu sih, jadi ga ada kesempatan juga buat ngeliat Naruto di sekolah. Yah, sudahlah, mungkin dia lagi sibuk kerja.

"Cieee ngeliatin foto pacar." Sakura menoleh dan disana berdiri Namikaze Naru, bukan Naruto yang biasa. Ga ada lagi plester atau perban di mukanya, lukanya udah ga lebam dan terlihat jauh lebih baik dari kemaren. Mungkin kalo orang kaya dokternya juga sakti kali.

"Kamu... bawa apaan?" Sakura nunjuk-nunjuk gulungan di tangan Naruto. Ah, walau Sakura udah tau kenyataan sebenernya, tapi rasanya masih aneh. Maksudnya, siapa yang ga grogi sih kalo seorang Namikaze Naru tiba-tiba muncul di rumahmu?

"Poster baru, ini jelek." Naruto tiba-tiba merobek poster di dinding Sakura.

"Eh itu aku belinya mahal tau, limited edition." Teriak Sakura ga rela.

"Hei, kamu udah dapetin yang asli, ngapain ngurusin poster?" Muka Sakura memerah. "Lagian ini, aku bawa poster yang sama gedenya dan ini super limited edition, cuman buat kamu."

"Apa?"

"Taraaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto membentangkan poster yang dibawanya. Boro-boro keren, itu malah foto Naruto lagi nyengir dengan seragam sekolah dan kacamata botolnya. Sakura cuma menatapnya horror.

"Kamu ngarepin aku masang itu di kamar?" Sakura masih ga percaya. "Kamu mau aku dapet mimpi buruk?"

"Ya tapi kan..."

"Poster Namikaze Naru limited edition gueeeeee..." Sakura masih nangisin posternya yang robek-robek. "Tanggung jawab ga, tanggung jawab kamu!"

"Kan udah dapet asli..."

"Ga usah sok kegantengan!"

"Tapi kan emang gan..."

Bletak. Sebuah jitakan mampir ke kepala Naruto.

"Iya, sorry Kakak Sakura." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Sakura sendiri cuma geleng-geleng, walau masih bingung kenapa dia tega menjitak sang idola, well pada akhirnya ternyata dia cuma Naruto, kan?

"Dasar nyebelin."

"Iya, maaf. Trus posternya mau digantung dimana?"

"Di leher kamu!"

Naruto hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura dengan pandangan sok prihatin. Padahal udah dikasih poster super eksklusif, tapi ternyata tetep ngambek.

"Sakura." Naruto duduk disebelah Sakura. "Tapi makasih banget kamu ga berubah, err... aku sebenernya takut kamu jadi aneh kalo aku jujur aku aslinya siapa. Makanya kemaren-kemaren aku diem aja."

"Aaah..." Kalo kayak gini Sakura ga bisa ngomong. Yang didepannya itu Namikaze Naru, bukan Naruto. Dengan tatapan kayak gitu, muka kayak gitu. Aaarrgghhh...

"Aku tau sampe sekarang mungkin kamu masih ga terima aku juga. Aku tau kita pacarannya buat kamu cuma status aja, tapi buat aku ini real kok. Makasih ya, suatu hari nanti kamu pasti bisa suka sama aku."

"Ah, iya." Sakura bener-bener ga bisa ngomong, okay.

Sepertinya hari-hari Sakura setelah ini akan jauh lebih... absurd.

* * *

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu.


End file.
